


memories that won't stop stinging

by DelicatePoem



Series: Hicsqueak Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem
Summary: “What’s wrong, Hecate?” Pippa, sweet Pippa, who always seems to know when something is amiss with her, somehow able to read her facial expressions since they were children, able to realize she’s uncomfortable and struggling, her Pipsqueak asks, nearly whispers, trying to catch her eye from her place on the couch.And Hecate cannot bring herself to look up; stares fixedly at their abandoned chess game instead, the pad of her fingers tapping absently against the board as she tries to put her thoughts into half-intelligible words.





	memories that won't stop stinging

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to bring myself to write more for this beautiful fandom, hence posting this here as well!  
> ~ @victorianlesbian requested hicsqueak + "Sometimes I wonder why you stay with me."  
> ~ the title is from trust by christina perri ♥

She should know better, she should, she should… but some days are difficult.

“What’s wrong, Hecate?” Pippa, sweet Pippa, who always seems to  _know_  when something is amiss with her, somehow able to read her facial expressions since they were children, able to realize she’s uncomfortable and struggling, her  _Pipsqueak_ asks, nearly whispers, trying to catch her eye from her place on the couch.

And Hecate cannot bring herself to look up; stares fixedly at their abandoned chess game instead, the pad of her fingers tapping absently against the board as she tries to put her thoughts into half-intelligible words.

“I…” she swallows, unable to continue. She clears her throat. 

She should know better, she should, she should—

Pippa stills her hand, grasping it in hers. The bright pink of Pippa’s nail polish is soothing, a constant. She doesn’t want to let this go, let Pippa go. She should know better than to listen to those witches gossiping about them— “I can almost hear your thoughts, Hecate. What’s happened, darling?”

 _Darling._ Hecate flushes, she’s being ridiculous. This is Pippa. Her…  _girlfriend._ The woman she loves. She won’t laugh at her for…

“I was wondering…” Hecate whispers, each word slow, like pulling teeth. She huffs, and Pippa squeezes her hand in encouragement. “Sometimes I wonder…” Hecate starts again, her eyes wide and vision slightly blurry, blinking back tears. “I wonder why you stay with me.”

“Hiccup!” she gasps, moving closer. Hecate watches as her mouth opens and closes several times, apparently disbelieving her words. “ _Why?_ ” she asks, her hands now placed on Hecate’s cheekbones, caressing her gently and staring into her furtive eyes. “Why would you think such a thing?”

Hecate takes the hands on her cheeks, slowly bringing them down as she inclines her head. “I’m being silly, Pippa.” She sniffs, her attempt at a smile turning into a grimace. “It’s just… I heard what those witches had to say about me. I know they think I’m insufferable and that you could find someone better. I know it’s…”  _true,_ she almost says, but her voice cracks and the meaning is there, hovering in the air between them.

Pippa furrows her eyebrows, thinking on how to respond. Just as Hecate starts to become restless from the silence, Pippa says, “We shouldn’t have gone to that lecture– I told you we didn’t have to. Those witches are the silly ones, Hecate, and you know it.” Meanwhile, Hecate has taken to fiddling with the bishop, avoiding Pippa’s eyes altogether. “Hey…look at me, Hiccup.” She doesn’t want to, not now, not when she made a fool of herself and… and she’s being ridiculous, she thinks, shaking her head. But then Pippa sets aside the little figurine Hecate was holding, and holds her instead.

Pippa’s hugs are warm and just with the right amount of pressure — they never feel stifling; Pippa respects her boundaries and knows when to push and when she needs more time.

Hecate envelops Pippa with her long, gangly arms and sighs shakily, clings tight, and melts in Pippa’s embrace. “I’m sorry,” she says.

Pippa tuts and shakes her head. Leans back a little, brushes aside a few tears Hecate let fall. Then she answers, voice soft and eyes so  _bright and meaningful_ that Hecate pays close attention to every single word. “I stay with you because  _I love you,_  my sweet Hecate. And none of those mean witches are  _you._ ” Pippa strokes her face gently. “You’re my best friend, always was. And you’re  _Hecate Hardbroom,_ the witchiest witch I’ve ever known,” Pippa teases, lips curved up, and it makes Hecate laugh and cry at the same time, recalling the moment Pippa said that and how far they’ve come since then. “Why would I want anyone else?”

Hecate stares and stares, eyes wide and lips quivering, because yes, some days are difficult, but Pippa is right here, choosing her time and time again. Hecate doesn’t always understand the reasons for that, but she lovesPippa so, so much.

Wrapping her arms more firmly around Pippa’s back, she pulls her in, closes the distance, warmth flooding her entire being as their lips touch again and everything feels alright and safe and blissful as they kiss and kiss, huddled together on the couch, chess pieces scattered everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and twitter as @delicatepoem!


End file.
